


Super Smash Squad

by c0cunt



Series: c0cunt's minifics [34]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 07:05:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6894853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c0cunt/pseuds/c0cunt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Ymir and Krista are out on a date, the rest of the 104th kids decide to have a Super Smash bros tournament.<br/>Prompt:  Game night</p>
            </blockquote>





	Super Smash Squad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



  It’s a heated battle between Jean, Marco, Sasha, and Mikasa for first place.  The whole gang had been at it for hours, narrowing down who was the best of the best in Super Smash Bros.  Bertholdt had been the only one not wanting to compete, and had divided them into trios to eliminate who was the worst.  Connie had gotten out in the first round, only because Sasha had sufficiently distracted him.  Reiner had lost in the first round he was playing in as well, mostly because he was trying to distract Annie into losing (she came in second place to Jean, and had to leave the room for a minute to calm down).  Mikasa and Sasha kept going to sudden death, so for the sake of speeding up the games, they both were allowed to win when Armin dug out a fourth controller.  Armin had taken himself and Eren down mutually, knowing that Mikasa would only have a chance of winning if both of them were out.  Marco had gracefully taken first in their match, and had kissed the jokingly annoyed pout off of Eren’s face.  So now they were down to the final game.

  By the time Mikasa had settled upon which character she would be using, Eren and Annie had already made a deal.  All they had to do was distract Sasha and Jean into losing, and then their datemates could have a chance at winning.  Sasha was decidedly the more dangerous to Marco’s or Mikasa’s success, but Annie’s secret weapon was apparently to strategically open mini pies at crucial moments.  Sasha lost all five of her lives quickly, and she soon had wrangled Annie into an arm wrestling match to make up for making her lose.  Jean was much more easy to distract, much to Eren’s delight:  All it took was squishing into the space between him and Marco, and to lay his legs across Jean’s lap.  Jean spent the entire time attempting to get Eren off of him, and didn’t even seem to notice he’d lost until after Eren moved, turning back to the screen triumphantly only for his soul to be crushed.

  Mikasa and Marco had seen their datemates screwing with the competition, and decidedly ignored it.  Later, Marco would probably lecture Eren about cheating to win, but once Jean’s character lost its last life, Marco’s Pikachu (in the red party hat) was whacked off the screen in one hit by Mikasa’s Donkey Kong.  Which set them evenly down to two lives apiece.  Donkey Kong went flying a few seconds later, thanks to Pikachu’s thunderbolt.  Pikachu set a land mine down.  Donkey Kong knocked Pikachu into a whirlwind, and would’ve deactivated the land mine if Mikasa hadn’t wanted to see what was inside of a box (that exploded when kicked, much to her chagrin).  

  With only one life left each, and Pikachu flashing with invincibility for ten seconds, Mikasa looked, surprisingly, more flustered than Marco.  Eren could tell, even from where he had been knocked onto his back by Jean’s rage, that Marco’s deceptively cute smile was twitching at the edges, so very close to becoming a surprisingly terrifying snarl like it usually did when he played competitive games.  Even though there was literally no prize...Well, at least Mikasa might lose at  _ something _ for once.  

  There was a loud shout from both players as they had attempted to get a Pokeball that had spawned on top of the forgotten land mine, killing both of them.  A hush fell upon the spectators as the game announced  **_sudden death_ ** as Donkey Kong and Pikachu respawned one last time.  Marco was just a fraction of a second faster than Mikasa, and the room erupted into cheers and groans as Donkey Kong went flying into the sky.  Marco smiled and started to say “good game” to Mikasa before he was thrown off balance by Eren flinging himself onto his back, hooting and hollering about dating the strongest Smash Bros player.  Which just led to Marco being tackled by everyone else in lieu of congratulating him on winning.  


End file.
